Je suis Charlie!
by Petit Tanuki
Summary: Le 7 janvier 2015, le sang et les larmes ont coulés. La peur était omniprésente dns Paris, mais il y a eu dans ces moments de détresses, une immense vague de solidarité. Les terroristes espéraient tuer Charlie, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'en en endormant quelques uns, ils allaient en réveiller des milliers. Non. Des millions...


** Charlie Hebdo, chacun prend la relève**

...

...

Je pense que désormais,plus de personnes voudront ouvrir leur gueule, parce que c'est comme ça, les caricaturistes étaient comme ça. On reprend la relève les mecs! Le journal va renaître et je suis persuadée qu'il va être fabuleux. Et je suis de tout coeur avec les familles des victimes, elles ont tout mon soutien.

...

Le 7 janvier 2015, un drame a secoué la France, puis le monde entier. Des personnes formidables on perdues la vie: des journaliste de Charlie Hebdo, des civils, sans oublier les deux policiers.

Et hélas, la tragédie continue lorsqu'à la suite, deux prises d'otages sont organisées, entrainant la mort de quatre civils et d'eux même.

La France aura vécue une horrible semaine. Je ne connaissais pas les hommes de Charlie Hebdo qui ont été tués, pourtant, on ne peut qu'admirer leur courage de liberté d'expression et de pensée qu'ils ont eu, jusqu'à la fin de leur brave existence. Le crayon était leur arme et la satire, leur armure contre le monde "fermé" qui les entourait.

Je tiens à m'exprimer tout comme eux, je ne sais vraiment comment les honorer. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas savoir, honnêtement, ce que le mot "honorer" veut dire (le premier qui me dit d'aller chercher un dico je lui envoi l'encre de mon stylo). La minute de silence, une pensée pour eux, une affiche, désormais très célèbre "Je suis Charlie". Oui, il y a cela. Mais je suis sûre que chaque plume, chaque voix, chaque talent ou différentes façon de s'exprimer est un honneur pour ces personnes faites de vie et d'humour. Donc, au lieu de nous laisser envahir et dévorer par la peur, brandissons nos idées dont nous sommes fier et montrons aux terroristes que l'on ne peut détruire la beauté de l'humanité, le choix de l'individu et l'avis de chaque citoyen. **Je continuerais donc à écrire.**

L'attentat à Charlie Hebdo nous aura au moins apprit ceci: Les pays ont beau avoir des différents, nous sommes tous solidaire. Pour pouvoir vivre en paix, il faut savoir être uni.

J'avoue que de voir l'affiche "Je suis Charlie" se balader un peu partout dans le monde m'a fait du baume au cœur.

Une dernière chose, Cabu, Tignous, Charb, Honoré, Wolinski, Oncle Bernard, Elsa Cayat, Mustapha Ourrad, Michel Renaud, Frédéric Boisseau de Charlie Hebdo et Franck Brinsolaro, Ahmed Berabet, brigadiers. Ainsi que les victimes de la prise d'otage, pardonnez-moi, je n'est pas leurs prénoms. Que vos âmes et vos idées traversent le temps et les esprits des Hommes. Ils ne sont pas mort en vain, mais ils ne faut pas que leur départ nous divise et nous fasse entrer dans le cercle vicieux de la haine et de la colère. Celui qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, qui vous értangle, qui fini par vous consumer, jusqu'à que votre propre visage vous soit inconnu. Non. Les terroristes, les frères Kouachi et les autres, ils sont morts eux aussi, mais voulez-vous plus de sang? Toute cette tristesse ne vous a pas suffit?

Maintenant, tout ce beau monde est là haut. Ma première pensée sur cette situation, ce fut: _"Je me demande comment ils vont arriver à cohabiter tous ensemble. Vu que maintenant, ils ne peuvent plus s'entretuer"_ J'ai souri à cette idée et je me suis dit que Charb et les autres devaient mitrailler de mines de crayons les deux frères. Mieux vaut rire que pleurer. Leur boulot était de faire rire les gens, alors je veux avoir le même esprit créatif, joueur et ouvert, pour eux. Et croyez moi, lorsqu'on regarde avec ces yeux là, on dirait presque que l'humanité n'est pas si mal barrée que cela.

Tout cela pour dire, leurs actes ont étaient vains, ils voulaient tuer Charlie, et bien c'est un cuisant échec. Si un terroriste lis ce message, sache ceci: On peut tuer l'homme, mais pas la plume. On peut détruire des vies, mais pas les idées. Et enfin, on peut menacer la liberté, mais on ne peut pas nous la prendre. Car, si quiconque s'attaque à Charlie, c'est maintenant à la France, au Monde que tu t'attaques!

**Car contre le terrorisme et l'intolérance,**

** Nous sommes Charlie**

** La France est Charlie**

** Le Monde est Charlie**

** Je suis Charlie**

** S.P**


End file.
